Refrigerators and freezers may account for a significant percentage of total residential energy usage. Technological advances in compressors, thermal insulation, heat exchangers, motors, and fans have increased the energy efficiency a refrigerators. Although incremental gains through continuous improvements in component technologies and system optimizations may be possible, the industry needs major technology breakthroughs to meet the ever-challenging energy standards.
Refrigerator cabinets including vacuum insulation panels (VIPs) have been developed. VIPs may include low thermal conductivity core materials that are vacuum sealed in an envelope made of composite barrier films. VIPs may be placed inside cabinet walls with polyurethane foam insulation. Thanks to the advances in the last two decades in barrier films, core materials, and manufacturing technologies, VIP technology is slowly becoming a commercially viable solution for improving the energy efficiency of a refrigerator, even though there are still many problems that must be addressed in order for the insulation technology to reach its fullest potential in the refrigerator and freezer markets.